Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant (film)
This article is about the ''Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant film. For other uses, see Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant (disambiguation).'' Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant is an upcoming American live action/animated comic cartoon fiction comedy film featuring the characters Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant of the 2014 comic book Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant by Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer. It will be produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer Classic Animation, released by Walt Disney Pictures, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer, Jamis Keithley, and Will Lind will be the directors and the producers. Switzer, Keithley, Lind, and John Lasseter will be the executive producers. Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant features the voices of Jaden Hoang, Elanor Bryant, Kendric Bruce, Richelle Collado, Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer, Jason Moran, Mason Henry, Will Lind, Lucas "Batman" Caldas, Gabe Caldas, Jonas Balman, Marccus Wallace, Drake Stephens, and Alison Brie. It will be the second Walt Disney Animation Studios feature to be produced by Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer Classic Animation, the first to feature characters from the Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer Classic Animation library since Walt Disney Animation Studios' TBA acquisition of Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer Classic Animation"Carl 'Alfalfa' Switzer Classic Animation Buys Walt Disney Animation Studios", and the first to be based off a comic book. Plot Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant are the most famous cartoons in the world. As a kid, Captain Girly was rejected by every potential owner, leading her to devote her life to science, athletics, and technological discoveries. One day, Captain Girly finds an orphaned infant and legally adopts her under the name of Elanor Bryant, and buys a white fluffy and plushy longhair cat under the name of Baby Cat. She tutors Elanor Bryant and Baby Cat through a series of adventures throughout travelling with the use of Pinky the Spaceship, a pink spaceship, which can travel around the world and her greatest invention. After narrowly escaping the Colosseum in Rome, Italy, Elanor Bryant starts her first day of school, and falls into conflict with classmate Captain Olimar (character of Pikmin Adventure: The Movie), who she innocently showed up in social studies class with her first-hand knowledge of The Statue of Liberty. Olimar bullies and humiliates Elanor Bryant, insulting her by calling her a "cartoon" for being raised by one, which provokes Elanor Bryant into biting him. Captain Girly visits Principal Catty about the matter, but is confronted by Mrs. Teets, a bigoted child and family services cat agent who threatens to reclaim Elanor Bryant if an upcoming home inspection is deemed unfit for her. Captain Girly invites the Olimars over for a dinner party to mend fences between the children. While Captain Girly charms Baby Cat, Red Pikmin, Rock Pikmin, Daisy "Spacecat" Lind, Porsche Lind, Sherman Caldas, Tumbo Caldas, Mr. President, Dave, British Cat, Adler, Dudley, Jack, Garry, 1960s Pop Cat, RoboCat, Mrs. Olimar, and Mr. Olimar, Elanor Bryant is left with Olimar. Elanor Bryant reveals Pinky the Spaceship to Olimar, Red Pikmin, Rock Pikmin after he calls her an idiot about his first hand knowledge and they joyride in it, despite Captain Girly's warnings. Moments later, Elanor Bryant seeks Captain Girly's help to retrieve Olimar, who refused to leave her engagement with Queen Cat in the Grand Canyon. Olimar changes his mind when he learns Queen Cat will die young and he will be executed and buried with her. Captain Girly, Elanor Bryant, Red Pikmin, and Rock Pikmin are trapped in a tomb. They escape and impersonate the Grand Canyon's god to call off the wedding. Their cover is blown at the last second, but they escape in Pinky the Spaceship along with Olimar. With Pinky the Spaceship low on energy, the five stop in Paris to seek the aid of Art Cat. While Red Pikmin and Rock Pikmin are watching Captain Girly, Elanor Bryant, and Art Cat build a contraption to recharge Pinky the Spaceship, Olimar meets a new female cat named New York Cat, who convinces Olimar to explore Art Cat's workshop with her and they bond by using Art Cat's flying machine without permission. They crash-land and Art Cat, Red Pikmin, and Rock Pikmin are thrilled that the machine worked but Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant is angered at New York Cat for making Olimar do that. During the return trip to the luxurious penthouse apartment in New York City, Olimar reveals Mrs. Teets' intention of reclaiming Elanor Bryant. An argument ensues between Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant while Pinky the Spaceship draws near a black hole. They escape but crash-land in Germany, where an upset Elanor Bryant runs away to join the armies of German Cat. When Captain Girly, Olimar, Red Pikmin, Rock Pikmin, and New York Cat come to retrieve him in the German castle, they find themselves in the battle. When Olimar, Red Pikmin, and Rock Pikmin found the other Pikmin creatures Yellow Pikmin, Winged Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, White Pikmin, and Purple Pikmin as the battle begun, New York Cat becomes trapped in the German castle as it races towards a cliff (The German castle had wheels only in this film). In a rescue attempt, Elanor Bryant, Olimar, the Pikmin, and New York Cat are saved, but Captain Girly appears to have gone down with the horse and is presumed dead, leaving Elanor Bryant crying in the cliff. Desperate to save Captain Girly, Elanor, Olimar, the Pikmin, and New York Cat, return to the present minutes before Elanor Bryant returned the first time to get Captain Girly to remedy the situation. However, the present copies of Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant show up along with Mrs. Teets. She attempts to reclaim both Elanor Bryants, but accidently reclaims the copies of Captain Girly, which causes them along with both Elanor Bryants to merge and disrupt the space-travel continuum. Mrs. Teets makes another attempt at reclaiming Elanor Bryant, hurting her in the process which causes an enraged Captain Girly to revert to her natural instinct and bite her. As Mrs. Teets informs the police, Captain Girly, Elanor Bryant, Baby Cat, Captain Olimar, the Pikmin, his friends, and New York Cat flee to Pinky the Spaceship. They are unable to travel around the world as several historic figures and monuments rain down into New York City. Pinky the Spaceship eventually crashes in the street as the police converge on Pinky the Spaceship. Captain Girly is apprehended by Cartoon Control who plan on euthanizing her for assaulting Mrs. Teets. Elanor Bryant protests by explaining that everything that happened is her fault and declares that she would rather be a cartoon as good as Captain Girly than a person. Moved by her speech, every figure present, the Petersons, and even the police officers concur. Lady Liberty supports Captain Girly's legal custody of Elanor Bryant and award Captain Girly a presidential pardon while Olimar and New York Cat share a hug. When a vortex in the space-travel continuum rips open, Elanor Bryant pilots Pinky the Spaceship along with the SS Raider and the Onion while Captain Girly handles the computations intending to travel to outer space by a few minutes and undo the damage with success. The figures and monuments return to their respective places with a smitten German Cat dragging Mrs. Teets with him as she swears revenge on Captain Girly. Although it appears Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant are lost, they return spontaneously with Captain Girly's new hovercraft as the Olimars look on and celebrate. Elanor Bryant, closer to Captain Girly than ever, returns to school where she has become good friends with Olimar, the Pikmin, his friends, and New York Cat. In the final scene, the periods are contaminated with modern traits as Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer, creator of the cartoons, dance along with the figures while Mrs. Teets and German Cat are engaged. Cast * Jaden Hoang and Ariel Winter as Captain Girly, the main character and the most famous cartoon in the world. * Elanor Bryant as Elanor Bryant, the 2nd main character, Captain Girly's adopted daughter, and the most famous cartoon in the world. * Kendric Bruce as Baby Cat, White Pikmin, and the Onion * Richelle Collado as Pinky the Spaceship, Captain Girly's spaceship. * Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer as Captain Olimar, Daisy "Spacecat" Lind, Mr. President, Dave, British Cat, Adler (his singing voice was provided by Bryant Oden), Dudley, Jack, Nero Cat, Principal Catty, Mrs. Teets, and himself * Jason Moran as Red Pikmin, a Pikmin who is resistant to fire, one of Olimar's best friends, and one of Olimar's best Pikmin. * Mason Henry as Rock Pikmin, a Pikmin who can break objects that are made out of glass, one of Olimar's best friends, and one of Olimar's best Pikmin. * Will Lind as Porsche Lind and Commercial Cat * Lucas "Batman" Caldas as Sherman Caldas and himself the Teammate * Gabe Caldas as Tumbo Caldas, a Boxer dog and one of Olimar's pets. * Jonas Balman as Garry, a gray tabby cat and one of Olimar's best friends. * Marccus Wallace as 1960s Pop Cat, a white oriental cat with an dark brown face, arms, and legs, the cat who wears sunglasses, the cat who dances to popular music from the 1960s and onward, and one of Olimar's best friends. 1960s Pop Cat's best friends also dance to them. * Drake Stephens as RoboCat, a robotic cat using a regular voice and one of Olimar's best friends. * Alison Brie as Mrs. Olimar, Olimar's mother. ** Alison Brie dubs herself in Princess Unikitty's voice from Warner Animation Group's The LEGO Movie (2014). * Aurora Gerber as New York Cat, Olimar's girlfriend. * Taylor Claussen as the SS Raider, Olimar's spaceship/raider. * Maggie Morrill as the other computer voices. * Julian MacFarlane as the tiny Pikmin. * Aurora Mercado as the Space Minions. * Ethan Garren as Yellow Pikmin, a Pikmin who is resistant to electricity and one of Olimar's Pikmin. * Hannah Hulsmeyer as Winged Pikmin, a Pikmin who can fly, a Pikmin who has wings, and one of Olimar's Pikmin. * Evan Gram as Blue Pikmin, a Pikmin who is resistant to water and one of Olimar's Pikmin. * Alyx Glessner as Purple Pikmin, the strongest Pikmin in the Pikmin species and one of Olimar's Pikmin. * Jacob Anderson-Doll the Teammate. * Salvatore Martinez the Teammate. Release Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant will be released theatrically with its short film The Little Rascals. Television series At least two seasons in the television series Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant need to be ordered. It will air in Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer Classic Animation, Netflix, and Hulu Plus. References External links * [http://disneyanimation.com/projects/captaingirlyandelanorbryant/ Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant] at Walt Disney Animation Studios * [http://carlalfalfaswitzerclassicanimation.com/projects/captaingirlyandelanorbryant/ Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant] at Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer Classic Animation * [http://imdb.com/ Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant] at the Internet Movie Database * [http://tcmdb.com/ Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant] at the TCM Movie Database * [http://bcdb.com/ Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant] at the Big Cartoon DataBase * [http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/captain_girly_and_elanor_bryant Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant] at Box Office Mojo * [http://rottentomatoes.com/m/captain_girly_and_elanor_bryant Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant] at Rotten Tomatoes * [http://metacritic.com/movies/captain_girly_and_elanor_bryant Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant] at Metacritic